In consumer devices such as a personal computer and an audio-video equipment, for connection of transmission signals, various connectors are used such as a D-SUB connector, a PS/2 connector, an MDID connector, a USB connector, a DVI connector, and an HDMI connector. Further, in addition to these connectors, a power supply connector and an optical connector for optical signal are used. Since these connectors are connected to the cables in use, there are such problems as botheration in plural connector connections, and ugliness and trickiness due to congestion of the cables.
For these problems, a hybrid connector has been proposed, in which plural connectors different in type of usage are assembled and integrated in a common connector housing thereby to enable plural connector connections by one attaching/detaching operation. Examples of this hybrid connector include various types of; combination of a connector unit for power supply and a connector unit for electric signal (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1); combination of a connector unit for optical signal and a connector unit for electric signal (refer to, for example, Patent Document 2); and the like.